1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for displaying, under the control of a remote control, on a television set, on a separate display or on a display on the remote control, an indication or reading of a weather parameter, such as, the outside or inside temperature and/or other parameters of interest to an individual, such as, barometric pressure, wind speed, wind direction, humidity, rain fall and/or time. All of these indications or readings are provided with the use and under the control of the remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99.
Heretofore, systems have been provided which display time on the lower corner of a television set and remote controls have been programmed for turning on and turning off the time indicator.
Also heretofore, various devices, namely watches have been provided for indicating parameters such as ambient or barometric pressure and temperature. One example of such a previously proposed temperature indicator, particularly in a watch, is disclosed in the Okuyama U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,830. Also see, the Nitta et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,059 and the Flora et al. U.S. Design Pat. No. 376,763.
There also has been proposed in the Shelton U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,385 a computerized weather detection and reporting system for detecting weather information at multiple sites and for communicating that information to multiple end users, the weather parameters including temperature, wind chill, humidity, rain or snow, barometer pressure, wind speed and wind direction.
Further, there is disclosed in the McBean, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,476 an instrumentation system for measuring voltages, temperatures, pressure, sound intensity, and illumination using a hand-held computer-based measuring meter having a visual display in conjunction with a plurality of different sensor modules which are interconnected with the common measuring meter whereby the common measuring meter can display a wide variety of test parameters.
Further, it has been proposed in and is now very common in the television art to provide a picture in a picture. Some examples of such picture in a picture television systems are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 5,432,561 Strubbe 5,438,372 Tsumori et al. 5,557,338 Maze et al. 5,528,304 Cherrick et al. 5,561,471 Kim et al. ______________________________________